Till Death Do Us Part
by lique410663
Summary: Follow Kirito and Kanade as they go threw a zombie apocalypse together and fight to survive meeting new anime characters on there way! Characters: Kirito (SAO), Kanade (Angel Beats!), Azusa (K-ON), Garra (Naruto), & Many More Later…


**Hello all thanks for reading my first actual fan fiction I hope you enjoy! Im using a lot of anime characters in this series and yes this is based a little on HOTD and other books! Don't hate me too much :)! P.S.:Give me some feedback please :)**

Characters: Kirito (SAO), Kanade (Angel Beats!), Azusa (K-ON), Garra (Naruto), & Many More Later…

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 1**

Kirito sat on the roof of the school building staring up at the pure blue sky day dreaming. It was lunch time at Okumaru High and Kirito was not in the mood for anyone. He had stayed up half the night playing video games and was extremely tired. "I'll just close my eyes", he thought and plunged into a deep sleep as the sun beat down on his face.

His sleep deprived mind quickly gave him visions of the last thing on his mind. A girl with white hair, slim body, and eyes that lured you in with lust sat in front of him on the rooftop. The smell of her intoxicating shampoo scented the air and made Kirito blush slightly as he looked more at her features. Her school uniform on her skin made her more appealing then usual and the unopened delicious pocky in her hand could never compare to the girl. Kanade Tachibana, aged 16 and Kiritos girlfriend was everything he wanted. He called her Angel, because to him she was delicate and had inhuman beauty that stood out from among their class. "Want some.", she smiled and handed out the pokey to him. He nodded of course and opened the box before taking one out and placing the end in his mouth then handed the box back. She sat there and stared in his eyes, he didn't notice until the last minute that she was blushing.  
Kanade crawled towards him and took the other end with her mouth and her eyes said it all in that moment. They both wasted no time and played the pokey game before Kanade forced herself on his lips. He blushed, never had a girl done this before and his mind faded into bliss and passion to show his love for her. They kissed passionately with Kiritos back against the wall and Kanade pinning him against it using her hands to keep her balanced and him in her grasp. She stopped for a bit not knowing what to do, but Kirito knew exactly what he wanted. He tackled her gently to the side so her knees can relax and hovered over her bitting and kissing her neck. She breathed heavily in his ear as his hands moved down her body under the cloth of her skirt to where only she had touched before, and felt his hands glide above the area. She moaned a small bit in his ear out of habit, which only made him more and more anxious. He rubbed until he felt moisture then moved fingers inside of her. She moved up and down with his hands and moaned feeling a great immense feeling of pleasure. She couldn't stop, she didn't want to it felt so good. She bit his neck back, arched her back and spread her legs more for the only guy she knew she loved. Harder, faster, deeper, she knew what was going to happened next as her moans grew louder. Kirito blushed hard as he felt her juice flood over his fingers, and her scream in his ear . He had done it and smiled as she panted for air and he kissed her one more time.

A scream sounded threw out the sky awaking Kirito from what he wished was a never ending dream. HELP! another scream rang out! "What the hell is going on out there" , Kirito said to himself as he stood up to stretch feeling sticky liquid in his boxers before blushing.

Then it hit him. The smell of ash and burning flesh filled his lungs. He opened his eyes to what would change him forever.  
The town of Tokyo had changed drastically into a sea of fire and gunshots. He looked around and couldn't believe what he saw! The school yard were some people should have been eating there lunch now lay a 3 girls running away from what he thought was a human. Then he saw it something so inhumane it made him sick. What he thought was a human was what appeared to be a man covered in blood and half of his head completely ripped apart. He snarled and foamed at the mouth where you could see the muscles in what used to be the right side of his mouth work. He wore a long black trench coat and moved with a limp towards the frightened girls. They yelled and ran away trying to escape from the monster, but it continued to chase at an accelerating speed. They tried there best, but one of the girls with light brown hair tripped on the hard soil. Kirito thought maybe she were unconscious because she didn't move after that. One of the other 2 girls ran back and kept calling her name with no response. If they were going to run now it was too late. The monster and 6 others with visually fatal wounds like the first came from all directions towards the girls. They all bent over and stabbed there teeth into the two girls. Kirito backed away and fell over. What did i just see? he said aloud. He pinched him self to make sure he wasn't asleep then got up again. The school was surrounded now with hundreds of them. "Zombies", Kirito whispered to himself. He ran to the stairway and began to make his assent he had to get Kanade before it was too late. Half way down he saw her making her way up to him. Kanade! he yelled. Kirito! she yelled back and flew in his arms.

Look Kanade there's no time to ex-

"I know! My dad called me in class and told me to quickly get to safety. So I ran out the class room to find you, I didn't want something bad to happened to you.", She looked down for a minute "Did you see what happened in the school yard?"

"It seems like a dream doesn't it" , he paused then continued "they're zombies you can tell can't you?"

She nodded yes and looked at him holding back tears. He knew she was worried and scared, and he was too but he had to look brave for her. Kirito didn't like it but they needed to get to safety so he placed his arm around her and pulled her in close.

Good. We need to get some weapons and quick I think this is the real thing.

Yes let-

The intercom suddenly came on.

"Attention Students and Faculty we are now under code red. Lock your classrooms and shut windows before- Oh god! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!". A bone scratching scream echoed through the intercom followed by gunshots and a carnivores groan.

And with a thud the intercom went silent and that was the begging of the end….


End file.
